This invention relates to pool tables, and in particular, to a rotatable and vertically adjustable pool table.
Due to a conventional pool table's size, a pool table is not readily available for use in a player's home, i.e., basement or recreation room. Rotary pool tables are known in the prior art. The advantage of a rotary pool table is that it may be positioned near a wall which would otherwise prevent a player from using a conventional-length cue stick, or prevent the player from positioning his body between the table and the wall. The rotary feature allows a full size pool table to be used in a player's own home which would not normally have the room for a conventional pool table. The basic disadvantage of a rotary pool table is the disturbance of the pool balls as the table is rotated.